The objectives are to estimate the response rates and duration of response of dolastatin-10 in treatment of nielastein melanoma, and to assess the clincal toxicities and to study the expression of accumulation of apoptosis. Associated (bc12 and PS3) cell cycle (p21/Cokin1) and drug resistance (MDR1, GST, and MPR) gene products. Dolastatin-10 is a naturally occuring lipoprotein linear pentapepide with several unique amino acids. It has demonstrated extremely potent anticancer activity likely from inhibition of microtubular assembly at a site distinct from other anti malatin agents such as vinca alkaloids.